Emily Dare- Her Story
by Cassy daughter of the Moon
Summary: Okay, so Emily hasn't had the easiest childhood. She was given away as a child by her mother to her grandparents. Her grandparents didn't want her so they gave her away to the Dare's. When she was 7, her adopted father grew rich and her mother became addicted to money. She ignored her sister, Rachel, since she was a kid. She is now 15. Read to find out the rest!
1. The Dream

Life isn't about how many friends you gain online, or how much money you have. No, life is about the people you spend it with. I learnt that in a _very_ different way. Let me introduce myself.

Hello, my name is Emily Dare. When I was born my mother gave me to her parents saying she was a failure mother, she shouldn't be a parent. My grandparents gave me to the Dare's, telling them I would be a good friend to their daughter, Rachel, when I get older. A few years later, I did. When I was 7, Dad's architecture for this building he had designed was approved by this big 'company business. He moved us into a too big mansion and bought too expensive clothes and toys for me and Rachel- well, technically just me since Rachel was 10.

I was young, I didn't know much better. I thought it was fine to have lots of toys and extremely expensive clothes for a 7 year old.

Dad was alright at the start, he didn't change much. He just showered us all in presents. Mother was different. She spent a lot of money on things we didn't need. Like an Egyptian bed cover. She also talked in this fake high posh voice, it reminds me of nails on blackboard. I was starting to act like mother, as well.

I know! I know, I know it's wrong. I even ignored Rachel for gods' sake! But what child would I be, heck even teenager, if I didn't want to make my mom proud?

Anyway, Rachel turned out good. She did anything she could to stop Dad from destroying the Earth and for Mother to stop turning out to be a… fake woman. Gods, I love her. She even tried to help me but every girl always goes to her mom, no matter what.

Rachel did the right thing. She became a hero, what _I_ wanted to be. I was jealous, stupid. At this time I was 11. Rachel was 13, very nearly 14.

For her birthday, Father said we can go anywhere she'd like. Hawaii, England, France. **_Anywhere_**. If it was me, I would have chosen Greece but Rachel wanted to go to some weird building. Hoover Dam, was it?

Dad quickly agreed to since they had a falling out about some land he wanted to buy. He thought money could make it all better, yet it didn't.

Later on, I asked Rachel why she wanted to go there since she has never had an interest in it before. What she did haunted me.

'I have a feeling something special. No, _important_ is going to happen to me there. I just know it.' It wasn't her answer which scared me it was her face.

Her hair was blowing all around her face as if it was alive. Her body looked as if she was about to go to battle. Her eyes were the worst.

The normally blue eyes were serpent green and looked as if she had seen thousands of death and knew what was coming up in the future. She reminded me of the sear from _Once Upon A Time_ , my favorite program, who told Rumpelstiltskin of what his fate would be.

Of course, without the whole eyes on the hands.

Even though she was my sister, she scared me to death.

'ATTISHOOO!' Rachel sneezed, breaking me from my thoughts.

'Are you sure you still want to go, Rachel?' Mother asked. 'I'm fine, it's just a cold.'

I snorted, Mother would do anything to stay at home. She shot me a look.

'Oh, Mother,' I said sweetly, 'Is that a _mustache_?' She gasped and pulled out a compact mirror and stared at her upper lip anxiously.

Rachel snorted. Father looked up from his newspaper angrily.

'Children! You were not born in a farm! Nor are you an animal! Act like it!'

Just as quickly as he said that, he went back to reading the newspaper. Rachel and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. Gods, I miss times like these.

'Emily! Stop snorting! They bring out wrinkles! Come sit here and let me do your hair. It's looking hideous!' Mother squealed. I sighed and stood up in the limousine to let her. Rachel stopped laughing but was reading an article on endangered pandas. Every now and then, she chuckled.

I miss the old days when Rachel and I used to run around the gardens, screaming and laughing, in barefoot with Dad chasing us and Mom taking pictures. I miss the fun baking we did when we both got covered from head to toe in flour.

I miss when we used to leap on to all the furniture pretending the floor was the lava we weren't allowed on. Those were the days which I wished could go on forever. We were a happy family until Dad had that deal offer.

After we got to the airport, _private plane_ because Mother says 'that ghastly airplane food gives me horrible zits and night gas'. Stupid excuse, I know but Father still loves her even though she changed.

Since we were going to travel on the airplane overnight, I thought I might as well go to bed early since what can a girl do on a boring airplane with her snobby parents and a sister that doesn't speak to her.

*-DreamState-*

I saw Rachel arguing with some guy with a giant… ruler? Wait, no it's a sword. What the heck is the guy doing with it anyway. She's gonna get hurt! I leaned in closer.

'-athroom!' Rachel said that as if she saw something bad.

'What?' The weird guy doesn't know what a bathroom is? Was he raised in a barn?

'Bathroom! Behind me, NOW!' Rachel's voice was getting higher. She only does that when she's scared.

The guy went behind her presumably to the bathrooms. Then something weird happened. Some weird zombie-skeleton creatures came rushing down the corridors in front of Rachel.

"Oh my god!' Rachel screeched, 'Did you see that kid? It's about time you got here. He tried to kill me! He had a sword, for Gods sake! You security guards let a sword-swinging lunatic through a national landmark? I mean, jeez! He ran away towards those turbine thingies. I think he fell over the side or something. Maybe he fell?' Rachel can sure act when she wants to.

The undead creatures made some chattering noises and ran off. They kinda sound like Rachel with a cold.

Rachel knocked on the door of the boy bathroom.

'All clear,' she said like an undercover spy agent, 'but you'd better hurry.' He peeked around the corner to check that the monsters were there and not coming back for them.

'I owe you one, Rachel Elizabeth Dare.' The boy sounded genuine and not like some boy who got told by their moms to say thank you after someone did something for you. It's a shame I can't remember getting taught that.

He told her the undead creatures were skeletons- I was right!- and that she should do herself a favor and forget him. He finally gave her his name.

Percy.


	2. The Arcade

**Thanks to everyone who read my story. A huge thanks to SON OF FEAR and livliv04 who followed. I think this answers your question. I was supposed to put this on Fanfiction yesterday but my laptop was playing up and deleted all my work. Anyway, on with the story!**

I threw myself up, with a scream caught in my throat, narrowly missing Mother.

'Emily!' she screeched,' we're at Nevada airport and we ne- IS THAT SWEAT?' I yelped and cover my ears.

'You are a lady and ladies NEVER sweat- EVER!' she shouted at me, pacing up and down the airplane. Father turned around and glared at me and Mother.

'Veronica! Emily! Be quiet! I have had enough of fighting! We are on holiday so act like it!' I felt tears spring into my eyes. Father has never shouted at me.

I ran off of the airplane onto the weird metal tall steps.

'Emily! Look I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! Emily!' Father yelled. Too late for sorry-ies, I thought. I nearly tripped but the wind seemed to be on my side since it was blowing towards the door of the airplane.

I regained my footing and got to the end of the stairs. I jumped off and dashed to the small buggy thing which takes us to the airport. Rachel was already on it.

'Emily!' she said, balancing me,' What's wrong? I could hear Dad shouting from here.' Rachel stared into my eyes. I started to cry. Rachel looked like she got the picture,

'Oh, Emily' she grabbed me and started to rub my back soothingly. She let me go when I started to quiet down. I rubbed at my eyes to get any run away makeup off of my face.

'You know, I heard there was an arcade down at the hotel. You wanna come with me?' she asked.

'I mean you don't have to, but it seems like fun and-' I cut her off.

'Yeah, I'd like to.' I stopped.

'Rachel?' I asked her in a whiny way.

'What do you want?' I grinned.

'You know before we go to the arcade?'

'Yeah,' she said, dragging out the -eah,' can we go shopping?'

'For who?' she forced out.

'For me!' She smiled and nodded. I laughed.

'Yay!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TimeSkip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Emily?' Rachel asked me.

'Yeah?' I said.

'What kind of clothes do you want?' I pretended to think about it really hard.

'Hmmm. Maybe some mini-skirts, low-cut t-shirts,' I stopped seeing the look on Rachel's face.

'I'm joking!' I threw my hands up.

'I'd like some jeans, t-shirts, trainers. Things that you wear.' I said.

Let me tell you something, guys. Never let one Rachel Dare take you shopping for clothes that she wears. She has a good taste in style, but she takes for HOURS. In normal cases, she is not like Mother, not one bit. But when she is shopping for clothes that she (or someone else, take your pick) wears, she is like a MANIAC.

Even so, at the end of the shopping trip, Rachel and I were laughing our heads off. I had forgotten how much fun she can be.

We ran up the stairs to my bedroom for me to change.

Rachel said that she will choose the clothes. I will never, EVER, doubt Rachel ever again.

She handed me the clothes and I went in the bathroom to change into them.

Let say something, Rachel can sure pick clothes. She gave me an on-shoulder off-shoulder t-shirt of the American flag, with a black hat, and black jeans. She gave me some black UGG Boots, to go with it.

When I got out, Rachel looked at me and clapped her hands together. She gestured for me to come over.

'There's just one thing which isn't right!' I looked at her, not knowing what she would say.

'The makeup!' I oohed and sat on the chair and let Rachel do what she had to do. She wiped all of the unnecessary makeup off and just put simple black eyeliner on, to make my blue eyes pop and she brushed out my waist-length black hair.

She let me stand and look in the mirror. I looked so nice. Rachel is the best.

I voiced my opinion.

'It wasn't me, Emily.' Rachel said, 'It was you. You just needed the right clothes and makeup to look really nice.' I hugged her.

'Can we go to the arcade now?' I asked her.

'Oh, I forgot about that. Of course we can!'

When we got there, literally all eyes went on us. I had gotten Rachel to get some new thing, too, and she wore them, with some makeup.

She was wearing a white t-shirt which said 'SHORT GIRLS GOD ONLY LET THINGS GROW UNTIL THEY'RE PERFECT. SOME OF US DIDN'T TAKE AS LONG AS OTHERS'. The shirt made me laugh so much since when I saw it, I knew it was definitely made for Rachel since I am eleven years old and I am a few inches taller than Rachel, who is now fourteen.

She was wearing black jeans and some trainers. Rachel had brushed out her mid-back length hair so it looked silky and soft. She also had put some eyeliner on, it made her green eyes look even greener.

I saw an old machine where you had to arm wrestle with the machine itself. It was also from the movie The Princess Diaries. Both Rachel and I have loved that movie ever since it came out and Rachel is the biggest fan ever.

We once had a fight about who was the biggest fan of The Princess Diaries and Rachel pulled out a clump of my hair. I'm never going to fight her again. I poked Rachel and showed her the machine.

'Oh my God!' she squealed, sounding much like Mother. I winced, covered my ears and glared at her.

Did I also mention that she has a bucket list and on that bucket list is to arm wrestle with that machine? I told you she was a big fan.

'Sorry,' Rachel said.

'Go on, then' I pushed Rachel in the direction of the machine. She didn't need much help after that.


	3. The Dam

**A.U. Sorry it took so long and thanks to all who reviewed and followed! I don't want a beta, sorry! I just like getting told how I could improve, and all.**

 **TheMasterTrident13: Sorry that I added too much dialogue, I thought I had too little.**

 **Guest: Rachel had her hair straightened, or curled, I don't know. I'm not really good with girly things.**

I woke up to a pain in my arm and a wooden floor.

'Ouch!' I muttered, lifting my upper body up so I was leaning against the bed.

'Emily! Wakey-wakey rise and- shine?' Rachel shouted, bursting into my suite.

'Ever heard of knocking?' I grumbled. I'm not so good in mornings, I can be quite… grouchy.

'Sorry I'm just excited. We're going to Hoover Dam!' Rachel squealed, then had a confused look on her face.

'Why are you on the floor?'

I rolled my eyes and sighed as if saying, is this the one hundredth time this happened and Rachel is doing the same thing? Wow…

'Okay doesn't matter, but hurry up! I want to see Hoover Dam!' I got up reluctantly.

Why do I have a bad feeling about going to Hoover Dam?

I just need to tell you something. Whenever Rachel is in an area where it's really bright, she sneezes.

Like a lot.

So I wasn't surprised when all I could hear, was ACHOO.

'We're he- ACHOO -re!' Rachel yelled, thickly. I rolled down the window to see… a stupid desert.

'I'm not getting out.' I said, folding my arms. Rachel finally stopped sneezing but she turned her upper body to look at me.

'Are you kidding me? Why not?' She cracked her knuckles and I'm _pretty_ sure she was getting ready to drag me out by my hair, kicking and screaming.

No matter how Rachel is feeling, she will be prepared to fight for what she wants. But not in the snobby rich kid way, or- sue me- how Hannah Montana did in the movie when she wanted them shoes for Lily.

'Have you seen it outside? There's nothing there!' Rachel just stared at me with a smirk on her face. Whenever Rachel smirks, it's **not** a good sign, as in you should be running for your life by now.

'Emily,' Rachel said gently.

'Mmhh' I said texting my friend, Felicity.

'Hoover Dam is on my side,' she held the end of side for effect. I slowly turned my head towards her and looked out of the window.

' _I knew that! Come on Rachel, we haven't got all day!' I got out the car quickly and turned my head so_ she couldn't see me blush.

I heard Rachel sneeze- damn they didn't go away- just when she locked the car.

I walked around the hood of the car and tilted my head to get a better look at the famous Dam. It's massive and made out of a _lot_ of concrete.

They had these tall weird angel things and I _swear_ one winked at me.

'Oh my God,' was all anyone heard out of my mouth but I don't think anyone knew what I was saying it to.

Rachel gave me her oh-so-famous smirk.

'Yeah now let's get moving!'

We walked into what I hoped was the entrance since there were crowds of people huddled up all over the place.

'Emily,' Rachel started.

'I'm just going to the toilets to get some tissue.' I have got to say one thing. She needed it. Her nose was running and there was a red mark under her nose, which probably means it's sore.

I nodded to show I understood.

'Just stay here, okay?' I nodded again.

She went up to the elevator, where a group of school kids were just leaving the elevator.

I waited until the sign above the elevator said it was on bottom floor until I went over and joined a group of tourists who were getting told all about the Dam by a tour guide.

The door opened and we all stepped in, listening to what the tour guide was saying. I have to admit, this stuff is actually entertaining. A familiar boy stepped in, just before the doors closed. I narrowed my eyes trying to remember.

A light bulb literally lit up above my head. Percy. He looked at me and started fiddling with a… pen?

I stopped looking at him and tried to listen to what the tour guide was saying.

'-seven hundred feet," our tour guide said cheerfully.

'Don't worry, ladies and gentlemen, the elevator hardly ever breaks.

'That's encouraging,' I muttered. Her head snapped up and she looked into my eyes. EWW- NOT THE ROMANTIC WAY! Gross she's well older than me and I'm not into girls. I'll stick with boys.

'Young lady, I can re-assure you that this elevator won't break. You have my word.' I shivered, how she said it was disturbing. I know I'm not coming here again.

A voice spoke up from behind me.

'Does this go to the snack bar?' a certain voice said.

I laughed. The tour guide looked at Percy, straight into his eyes.

What is it with that lady and looking into peoples' eyes? God!

'To the turbines, young man,' the lady said. 'Weren't you listening to my fascinating presentation upstairs?'

I tried to snuffle my laugh- he weren't gonna get out of this one.

'Oh, uh, sure.' Was his reply, 'Is there another way out of the dam?'

'It's a dead end,' I said.

'The only way out is the other elevator.'

The doors opened.

'Go right ahead, folks,' the tour guide told us. 'Another ranger is waiting for you at the end of the corridor.'

I hid behind the corner of the elevator, waiting for everyone to get out so I could get to Rachel.

'And young man,' the tour guide called.

I looked around the elevator door. She'd taken off her glasses.

Her eyes were startlingly grey, like storm clouds.

'There is always a way out for those clever enough to find it.'

She stepped in just as the doors closed.

'So, Emily. What are you going to do about that dream of yours?' she asked me.

I was gobsmacked. How did she know?

'I do-don't know what your t-talking about, Miss.' Her eyes hardened.

'You know full well what I am talking about Emily G-Dare!' I frowned, confused. What was she about to call me? I shook my head and answered her question.

'I don't know, Miss." I admitted. She stared at me and tutted.

'You can go,' she said. As if it was magic, the elevator doors opened. I stepped out, ready to find Rachel.

'Emily!' the tour guide called out. She gave me a chain to put on.

'Meet me down at the snack bar if you want to save your family.' I nodded and ran off in the direction I hoped Percy ran down.

I saw the toilet sign and slowed down, since I was going in the right direction.

I saw Percy snapping his fingers, just like the dream a voice in my head said.

'You don't see a sword,' he told Rachel.

'It's just a ballpoint pen.'

She blinked.

'Um… no. It's a sword, weirdo.' I held in a laugh, exactly how Rachel would act.

'Who are you?' he demanded.

She huffed, angrily.

'Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Now, are you going to answer my questions or should I scream for security?' I knew Rachel was bluffing. At this moment in time, she couldn't scream properly to save a life.

'No!' he said.

'I mean, I'm kind of in a hurry. I'm in trouble.'

'In a hurry or in trouble?'

'Um, sort of both.'

Okay this is getting boring now. I've already dreamt it!

Rachel looked right threw me and her eyes widened. I thought I was caught.

'Bathroom!'

 _What,_ I thought _, she didn't… see me?_

 _ **You're invisible, Emily. The chain makes you invisible to all but me.**_

How? I was screaming inside my head. There was no answer.

'What?' Percy said.

'Bathroom! Behind me! Now!'

He listened to her and slipped inside the boys' bathroom and left Rachel standing outside.

I heard the clattering, hissing sounds of skeletons backed up into a wall so the skeletons couldn't get me. I felt guilty leaving Rachel but she was fine by herself. My dream guaranteed that.

Rachel started talking in that lightning fast speed of hers.

'Oh my god! Did you see that kid? It's about time you got here. He tried to kill me! He had a sword, for god's sake. You security guys let a sword-swinging lunatic inside a national landmark? I mean, jeez! He ran that way toward those turbine thingies. I think he went over the side or something. Maybe he fell.'

God, Rachel, way to go on but at least it works.

The skeletons clattered excitedly. I moved to see them going to the turbines.

Rachel looked round to see if the skeletons were far enough and opened the door.

'All clear. But you'd better hurry.' She said. I still think she was acting like a spy.

But she weren't. Her face was grey and sweaty and she was shaking.

Percy looked around the corner.

The skeleton were running toward the other end of the balcony. The way to the elevator was going to be clear for only a few minutes, at the most.

'I owe you one, Rachel Elizabeth Dare.'

They started talking and when the skeletons realized they had been tricked, they turned around and saw Percy.

He ran and I started to follow because I am going to do whatever I can to protect Rachel. No matter what.


End file.
